


Absent Friends (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>You might call this a convention song. It's for those who, for whatever reason, cannot be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Friends (filk)

tune: 'Danny Boy':
    
    
    	In quiet hours,
    	   The still before the morning,
    	      When all the world has left and gone to sleep,
    	It's then we find, 
    	   Our thoughts always returning,
    	      To those afar, whose memories we keep.
    
    	Oh, come ye back,
    	   For with the world's slow turning,
    	      The times of gathering come around again,
    	And we will meet,
    	   In quiet of the morning,
    	      And tell our tales, and greet old friends again.


End file.
